Ripples to Waves
by Kitkatta
Summary: She was the drop that started the ripples, which escalated to waves. Sumiko Takara is playing matchmaker, shedding more light on Edd, and revealing dark and mysterious secrets, all while keeping her grades up and staying out of too much trouble. Will Edd be able to contain her, or will he allow her to make the mayhem? Edd x Marie mainly (RENAMED 'It Starts with Letters')
1. The Letter From His Past

It wasn't that rare for Edd to find himself a letter, addressed exactly to him from an old friend. No, not that weird at all. He had friends from all over the world, especially in Asia.

This letter though, it was a little more special. The person who had written it to him was a very good friend of his, her name being Sumiko Takara. She was Japanese, and the two had been friends for as long as Eddward could remember. His parents were part of a business that stretched all along the world, so they moved a lot so they could work. They would always return to that same place in Japan each summer, for at least one month, or the whole three months if their work had been good.

By the time Edd was nine, they decided he needed to see his father's home country and actually stay, so he could at least make friends and keep them. Soon he moved to the Cul-de-sac and met the other two Eds, and they became friends. That didn't mean he never stopped talking to his other friends.

So this letter was from none other than Sumiko, who helped him with his studies when he needed it, and he helped her with her studies. The two got into plenty of adventures together, so she was disappointed to find that he now was pretty much against gym.

He wasn't a weakling, but he didn't want to be bothered about it, so he was just peaceful. Plus, that one time he went school shopping with Ed because everyone raided his house for school supplies, he held up a lot of things. A large bag of pancake mix, A… toilet for guys… (how he got that was beyond Edd) and a small ladder, more like a foot stool. *****

Not only that, but he actually ran a lot, due to Kevin chasing him, or even the Kanker sisters. Especially by Marie, the girl who claimed to like him. Not only that, but he also began to feel some feelings for her as well. He wasn't able to tell her, though, because she always found a way to crush his courage of telling her that, so he just went with getting kissed and such.

Back to the letter, Edd was excited to read it. It had been awhile since he had talked to Sumiko, and he knew her parents, who worked with his parents and they were close (Pretty much, the two families were quite close) were also looking for a husband for her. They went with the whole arranged marriage thing, but they won't make their daughter to marry someone she doesn't want to.

Opening the letter, the first thing that dropped out was a picture. The girl in the picture had long fiery red hair and bright hazel eyes, coming close to the green side. She had a wild smile on her face full of happiness, and her black, thin rimmed glasses were close to falling off. She wore a white T-shirt with a black tie and what looked like black flares. It was hard to tell, the picture was mainly showing the waist up, some of the pants as well. Her skin was fair and she was winking at the camera. With one of her hands she was waving with two fingers, her visible nails being a red.

The letter;

**Dear Eddward Ryota ***

**Hey dude! It's been forever since I've last sent you a letter or talked to you on the phone. Is my English getting better? My mother says it is almost as if I've been speaking it all my. I bet you're smiling right now, since you're proud I'm actually able to read, speak, and write English! **

**So you're also probably wondering, why I'm even trying so hard. Do you remember that when we were little how I said I just wanted to open a café/bookshop? (Did I get the slash thingy right? I dunno if I put it in a appropriate place…) Well, mother and father want to at least get me a fiancé soon. So…**

**They want it to be you…**

**Look, I know you're probably appalled by the thought, because we have a different relationship. We're best friends, and if I EVER tell you I love you, then it is in the sisterly way. That's how I see you, a brother. You've been with me through it all, and we know our flaws, habits, and the best things about one another. I seriously can't imagine marrying you, no offense. We just wouldn't be right, you know? **

**Anyways, I told my parents this and they want me to live with you for awhile, I don't how long, but I'm on my way. By the time you get this, I'll probably be on the plane. I will also be going to school with you, and trust me, I will be getting us in trouble. **

**Be prepared, Ryota. :D **

**Sincerely,**

**Sumiko~**

Edd stared in small disbelief. It was true what Sumiko said, they saw each other as best friends and siblings, nothing less, nothing more.

So yes, it was a little surprising to find that his parents would agree to this arrangement. He was only glad that they realized he may not really love her like that. His parents were pretty good towards him, and boy did they raise him well.

However, he was still a little bit worried about what chaos would happen when Sumiko came. C'mon, it's the Cul-de-sac, chaos is most likely going to happen. He was Eddward Ryota, he always had chaos following after him, even when he didn't want it to. Heck, if he just studied for most of the day, something would still occur.

Time to get prepared.

* * *

*** Out With the Old, In With the Ed**

*** I dunno, his father is American so his first name is in honor his grandfather and grandmother, and his last name actually came to be because his father's earlier ancestors were Japanese. His mother is Japanese, so he learned a lot from her and how she grew up.**

**Okay, I have had so many ideas running around in my head and it is seriously driving me nuts, so let's write this and see where it goes. Being honest with you, I suspect Edd is a little Asian, and I want him to Japanese just because I love anime, and his friend shall be a freakin' nerd.**

**Also, this is AU, because instead of him moving to the Cul-de-sac as a young child, he didn't move until he was nine. He has been to most countries, though his friends don't really know it about him.**

**Sumiko will find someone else to love, I got two guys on my mind for that, and then Edd also has someone to love. The school year is just starting for the sophomores, and I decided that she may either be with them half the school year, half the year, or the entire school year.**

**Waaaaw, I ramble to much~**

**Favorite ~ Review**

**I do not own Ed Edd n' Eddy, otherwise it would not be on Cartoon Network~**

**~Steve the Potato was here~**


	2. The Word Spreads

Edd exited his house with a little bit of a worried air around him. Sumiko would be coming around seven or eight in the evening, but he was still worried what his friends would think of her.

He knew that she would not care, she never did. Ever since they were younger, she made sure that people knew she was her own person. If anyone tried to change her, she would turn into a real stubborn person. Sumiko was a fun person to be around, and she was incredibly smart and athletic. She was in some ways a nerd or geek, like Edd, but in a different way.

In Japan, they have these animations called anime, which is like a little more mature version of cartoons in a way. Also, they had these comics called manga, which were not colored, and you read them right to left. Sumiko was a major nerd for the Shonen manga, aka, the more adventurous manga with more violence, action, and adventure.

It suited a girl like her, the girl that was like a punk in ways. Her natural hair color was red, but she still died a cherry red, and she never really followed anyone's rules. She had this attitude and got into trouble plenty of times, due to the fact when she thought something was right or wrong, she showed it. After awhile, her parents just tried to make sure she was not doing reckless things. Luckily, she promised she would do no such thing unless her life depended on it.

Somehow, she was also able to convince many of her teachers to allow her to wear the boy's uniform, not the girls, and she was getting into plenty of fights.

One thing, however, was very true. She was not a bad person; she never started a fight unless it was for a friend. Sumiko was an excellent fighter, as she excelled in many other things as well. Academics, art, and physical activities. She was a weird person and she was proud of that, and she would never let anyone beat her.

The two met in an odd way, but that was for later on, if the time actually came or something.

Edd ducked under the old wooden fence and started his trek for the old van. He had found it sometime ago with Ed and Eddy, and they fixed it up. It was too old and too broken to get up and running again, but it did make a good place to hang out.

The seats were replaced by Ed with his old mattress, which Edd cleaned out. Eddy hooked up some old lights in the place, and brought magazines that would appeal to him, Ed, and Edd.

"Hey sockhead, what took ya so long?" Eddy demanded, in a half serious, half-joking manner. It was not like Edd to be the last one coming to the van, he was usually the first.

"DOUBLE D! I WAS WORRIED!" Ed cried, using his ability on the skinnier boy. 'FLYING-TACKLE-HUG-OF-DOOM' otherwise called a glomp.

Ed was still the tallest of the three, and his short auburn was still a slight buzz cut, starting to grow out of slight control. He kept his old green coat, saying it was actually a gift from his late dad who had died around the time Ed moved to Peach Creek. He usually wore graphic shirts of something like zombies, ghosts, aliens, or just funny phrases. He usually wore worn down jeans and working boots. His skin had this yellowish tint, and his eyes were a lively forest green.

He was very artistic and still very strong and athletic. His grades were in the middle, not to bad, but not great either. He started making comics, and he started to post them online as well. His artistic skills were highly appreciated, and many enlisted in his help for when drawing. He was still the kindest, yet the dumbest and he was very hyperactive and happy. He loved gravy, and it seemed that was the only thing he could actually cook.

Eddy was now in between Edd and Ed in height, having a sudden growth spurt. He also became stronger as well, and his black hair was still clean, but not too clean. He usually wore plain T-shirts or some graphic shirts as well, though that was a little rare. A lot of times he had on clean jeans and light colored skater shoes. His skin was still peachy and his eyes were a flaming hazel that sparked with a new interest.

He was still a boy in love with money, but he found a different way to earn his money. After the whole incident with his brother and everyone became their friends, Eddy began to actually start working for his money. He got a job at the local grocery store as an accountant, which actually suited him. He was quite good with math, but nothing else it really seemed. He still seemed a little greedy and bossy, but had calmed down a lot. Everyone saw the real nice heart he had, even if he masked it with annoyance. Though, he and Kevin still got into plenty of arguments.

Now Edd, also known as Double D, was the shortest and the thinnest of the Eds. Yet he was a toothpick, he could easily stand for himself in a fight, but others never knew that and always moved in for him. He usually wore plain shirts that went to his elbows, and sometimes dress shirts when doing something that deserved it. His shoes were plain sneakers and his pants were usually dark jeans that neither were baggy nor were they skinny jeans. His hair color was still unknown and his eyes were an oceanic blue.

His grades were still the best within the whole school, and he still loved science. He got a job at the nearby music and electronics shop, but could not go on school days. His school life was simple, and now one could see him as a good science teacher or scientist. Or even an astronomer, since he loved astronomy and was quite good when it came to it. Edd excelled when it came to science, period.

His family was still a hidden mystery, and not even his two best friends had met them… yet.

Edd sat down on the mattress, leaning against a large pillow and picking up a science book as Eddy repeated his question. Ed plopped down near him and began to doodle in his notebook, also leaning against a pillow and his skinny friend.

"My friend is coming to live with me for a while." Double D answered, glaring a little at the oldest as he snatched his book away.

Eddy skimmed through the book, pretending to actually read it. "Oh, so another nerd is going to come here? Is that so bad? What's he like?"

The black hat-wearing boy took his book back, setting it down in a neat pile. "It's a she, and she's Japanese. She never likes me telling what she is like, not even her name. So-"

Ed suddenly grabbed him and spun him around, his green eyes looking deep into Edd's own blue eyes. "A _girl_ is living with you?"

"Yeah, isn't that a little suspicious?" Eddy asked, looking at him with a little shock. "I would never have expected you to allow something like that."

"W-well… we have been friends as long as I can remember, so it won't be t-that bad…" The shortest squirmed uncomfortable, the two people staring at him. "And plus, she is a lot like me in some ways, including being against anything to perverted or bad. I d-don't believe she has ever even had boyfriend yet."

The van was silent a little before Eddy held out his hand, and Edd could only cock his head and raise an eyebrow in confusement. "Let me see a picture." The oldest finally ordered, and Ed looked between them in slight curiosity and wonder.

"What does Double D's girly friend look like…?" The tallest wondered aloud, causing Edd to snicker just a little.

He dug through his pockets, remembering that he did put the picture she had sent him, though he did notice that the camera got one thing off. Her hair was a cherry red, not a fiery red. However, cameras always got that wrong it seemed, and it was either that or her eyes that were always messed up. In other pictures, her eyes seemed to be either a copper brown or a light green.

"Here, her hair is a little off though." He handed the picture to Eddy, and both he and Ed's eyes widened with slight surprise and shock. They were not expecting her to be such a…

"Holy crap! She is one sexy-"

The hat wearing teen cut him off, standing and out of habit, dusting himself off. "Don't even think about it Eddy, she is not even close to being like that. Don't even try anything on her, she is not someone you want to mess with."

The older boy looked at him in slight annoyance and surprise. "And who are you to be telling me what to do? How do you she didn't change at all?"

Edd raised an eyebrow and smirked. "Where do you think I go every summer?" Even though he moved, he still went back to Japan. Of course, none of his friends really knew this about him. It was not that he did not want to tell them, it is plainly due to he is allowed to forget sometimes too.

"GRAVY LAND!" Ed was still that lovable oaf who was in love with gravy.

The smartest just chuckled a little before waving goodbye to them. "I'll see you later, or maybe tomorrow. I'm preparing for her arrival, so I actually survive." Before anyone could ask anything, he had left the van and was power walking to the fence and to the grocery store.

Sumiko always said the first thing she wanted to do was try an American meal, since she always had the basics of Japanese food. So Edd decided that he would make her a nice dinner involving some steak. She always had this sort of sweet tooth for meat; fish, chicken, pork, steak, beef, you name it she tries it.

"Oh Edd~" The teen quickly paled before turning around, only to find his three worst nightmares staring at him with wicked grins, Marie being in the middle.

Lee had become a great athlete, and her grades were average and fine. Her hair had been pulled back into a wavy ponytail, showing off her bright green-blue eyes. She was the tallest of the three, as she was also the oldest, and she was well toned in the arms and legs. Most could tell due to the fact she usually wore tank tops and T-shirts, as well as worn down denim shorts and sneakers. Her skin was fair and her teeth had finally lost that yellowish tint they had as kids.

May had fallen in love with the violin and piano, and was excellent when playing them, her grades also being average. She needed to keep them up in fear of being kicked out of band and her piano lessons at school. May was still the shortest, yet she had become more curvy and wore spaghetti-straps with a short-sleeved unzipped light blue hoodie. She also wore shorter shorts that had more of a comfortable fabric than denim, and her shoes were usually flats, or converses when it was cold. Her eyes were that bright blue she got from her dad, and her blonde hair had been controlled so that it fell down to her waist beautifully.

Marie was a rocker, mainly being a drummer, and her grades were close to Edd's, surprisingly. Her hair was still blue, and it just touched her shoulders. Her outfit usually consisted off a dark hoodie being unzipped and the sleeves rolled up to her elbows. Her shirts were usually a plain dark colored shirt, short-sleeved and long-sleeved, and she still wore cargo pants most of the time. She had black fingerless gloves as well as a wristband or two and her shoes were usually boots or black converses that started at her ankles. Her eyes were a burning copper, and her hair was a little unkempt, otherwise the same as always.

Marie still had her crush on Edd, and as much at it terrified the skinny and polite boy, he had a crush on her as well. He was just so intimidated by her and her sisters, that he was never able to tell her. Not only that, but he knew May, Nazz, and Sarah also liked him for some odd and terrifying reason.

"G-Good morning." Edd stammered, straightening up a little. This would be one of those times he would call upon courage and hope. "I have to do some shopping, so if you could please… not bug me at the moment." His fear only grew as a smirk grew on each of their faces.

"Well would ya look at that girls." Lee smirked, leaning against the boy. "We have to go shopping too. Won't you just be a gentleman and keep us company?" The girls were giggling evilly, and Double D could only nod weakly.

He was pulled along by Marie and May as the redhead looked over a notebook, obviously a list for what they needed to buy. "So what are you shopping for?" The blunette asked, looking at him with curiosity.

"Umm, a friend of mine is coming to stay for awhile, part of the school year. She'll be here tomorrow, you can meet- Ow!" He yelped as both girls put a death grip on his wrists, both of them scowling at him.

"She?" May and Marie demanded, pulling him even more and faster, so he stumbled for a bit.

Lee was chuckling as she watched with amusement. It was not a hidden fact that Marie loved Edd, and it was obvious that May did too, since he was so nice to her. "Looks like we have some envy here…" She snickered softly, barely catching the attention of her sisters.

Edd was quick to explain, scared for his life. "We're only friends, I swear! S-She would never d-date me! We've known each other since we were little!" Much to his surprise, Marie just shoved her younger sister away and pulled Edd into a kiss. He was far too surprised by this to actually move or struggle, so she just kissed him.

"You're mine, and mine only, you got that?" She growled after pulling away, yet the hat-wearing boy said nothing as a blush grew on his face.

The girls still pulled Edd with them to the store, yet they had a small civil conversation about school.

"Wow, that's a lot of steak." Lee commented, seeing the boy add two pieces of large steak in his basket. "Is it just going to be you and your friend, or some family too?"

Edd snorted a little. "This is by memory and letters, that she is a bottomless pit. She hasn't tried real American food before, so I think I'll treat her to this." He smiled a little, also getting some spices he did not already have.

"What is she like?" Marie asked, not hiding the envy in her voice.

Edd pondered on this a little before shaking his head. He had told only one person via text about his crush. Obviously, it was Sumiko since he could not really tell Eddy or Ed. Ed was probably just going to blabber it out to everyone, and Eddy would probably be pretty mad at him.

"I think you two will get along fine."

Marie snorted. "Sure we will." If that girl was going to steal her love, no way in hell were they going to get along.

May was also a little annoyed by this girl coming and living with Edd. "How long is she going to be staying?" One of thing that had become more attractable about May, well two things, were here teeth and voice. Her voice became more feminine and lighter, and she had lost her buckteeth. Her teeth were now straight and a clean white.

"I don't know, for awhile though." The boy answered. The sock-headed teen decided to change the subject, not wanting to lose the semi-peaceful mood the girls had towards him. "So why are you three here?"

Lee shrugged, dropping some whole wheat bread in her basket. "Ma forgot to get us some food since she's been so busy, so we're getting it instead." Again, Marie snorted, only Lee glared over at her. "Look, I know you and Ma aren't on a good level with each other, but could ya not make it so obvious?" The redhead asked, her aqua eyes narrowing. Hazel eyes only narrowed back at her, and a tension filled the store.

The two were glaring as May and Edd watched on the sidelines, both not moving in fear it would be directed towards them. Not even the cashier moved as he watched from behind the counter, obviously in fear as well. The thing that finally moved them was the ringing of Edd's phone.

The cashier and May looked at him as if he just asked for suicide, yet the two girls just slapped down some money on the counter and dragged May out. The blonde looked like she was going to wet herself.

"Hey Edd!"

"_Sumiko!" _The female voice brought back memories, and Edd quickly checked his watch. _"How are you?" _He asked, also paying for the food and spices, and then leaving with a nod with his head. His Japanese friend would be arriving in a little bit, so he wanted to be at home by that time.

"I'm great! I'm about ereven minutes away!" She was still having troubles with her L's it seemed.

"_Hehe, nice try with the English there." _He was speaking in Japanese, even as she started in English. Soon enough, she would change to her first language as well.

Edd could just tell she was blushing and fuming, even as the door behind him slammed shut. _"Sh-Shut up! I'm trying here alright!"_ The boy laughed as he set down his purchases, organizing them to cook almost immediately. _"So… did you tell anyone about my coming?"_

The meat was being rained with spices as the teen put two of them on his indoor grill*****. "Yeah, all they know is my friend is coming to live with me and that' you're a girl."

"Huh…" A light pause, and then a knock at Edd's door. The blue-eyed teen only smiled before quickly opening it. Quickly, he was pulled into a friendly embrace, which he returned full heartedly.

"_It's great to see you again."_

Sumiko Takara had arrived to Peach Creek.

Both Chaos and school were not that much far away.

* * *

***They do exist, we own one.**

**Hmm… not very pleased with this chapter, but I am still serious about the whole Oc is getting paired with someone else while Edd is pretty much going with the other obvious one.**

**The third-person will rotate around Edd and Sumiko mainly, but sometimes Marie as well. I am also getting an idea to find someone to pair May up with. I might write a separate fanfic for EdxMay due to me now thinking they are pretty cute.**

**Also, I have an account on known as Steve-the-Potato (Who would've guessed?) Keep checking from every two days or something if you like artwork of Edd and Marie, and some Ed and May. I drew a picture of May handing Ed graying pretty much saying 'I love you' and Ed replies with 'I love you and Gravy' So I'll have some drawings up by today or something, don't really know. **

**Also, I'm just putting this down here for safety, and it will be before the next few chapters as well. (No, it's not a disclaimer because I don't own EEnE and it's obvious)**

'_thoughts'_

"_Japanese"_

"English"

**Please review, please! It'll make me feel so much better. Tyler Perry Madea's Big Happy Family quote - "1-800-CHOKEDATHO"**


	3. They Meet Sumiko!

Edd opened his eyes, wincing quickly and covering them with his hand as the bright rays of the rising sun blinded his vision momentarily. He sat up and looked away from the bright light, trying to regain sight by blinking rapidly. When his vision was as close to normal as possible, he looked around, trying to reclaim his surroundings from the sun. Seeing as he just awoke and that was the first thing he saw, he forget and it took his thoughts from him.

Stupid sun…Edd then noticed a girl, sprawled out on the couch next to him wearing a T-shirt and shorts. Her mouth was open but she wasn't snoring, thankfully. He couldn't handle snoring, and it was terrible that Eddy did snore, despite him denying it. She was drooling slightly, and her hand was lying lazily on her stomach while the other was barely touching the floor. One leg was actually dangling from the backside of the couch while the other in a more normal position. Sumiko had passed out probably not too long ago, probably after Edd. The two had spent most of the night catching up, though, they were mostly going over events that they went through together as well. Oddly enough, Edd only visited Japan for a week this year, but he didn't think too much of it.

He now figured it had something to do with blue eyed boy smiled and walked past her, but stopped short when a sudden pull on his own shirt jerked him glanced down to see Sumiko in the same exact position besides her on arm that was hanging was now gripping on his shirt. Edd smiled as she cracked one eye opened and looked at him, wondering how she was not effected by the sun rays that were right on her face."Mornin'…" She mumbled. "Can I make a request?"Edd couldn't help but think she was a little cute. "Sure, what do you want, Sumiko-chan?" She relaxed her grip but then made a tug that sent Edd tumbling backwards into her catch, and got her standing. Both her hands where on his shoulders before she propelled him forward."I want some fricken waffles." "Language.""Shut up, I could have said worse."

**Oo**Eddy and Ed both headed to Edd's house, the place where they started their daily planning. Ed's room was a mess and Sarah would always bother them, and after awhile Eddy's mother began pestering the trio for some odd reason. Edd finally loosened up and let them come to his house so long they don't do anything they shouldn' kept the rules simple enough that even Ed could have followed them if they were still 12.

Yes, Ed had gotten smarter. I mean, they were was just talking to Ed about some pointless things to help the walk and time speed up. "Do you think Edd made waffles today Eddy?" Ed randomly asked, a goofy smile present on his goofy face."Why would he?" Eddy raised an eyebrow at the ginger. "Sockhead doesn't have anyone to cook for, and he rarely cooks for us." The few times Edd did cook were the occasions the trio would spend together; like birthdays or holidays.

"But I can smell the delicious fluffiness of waffles, Eddy." Ed said, giving the older boy a confused look. He then smiled a peaceful and content smiled and sniffed the air, stopping in his tracks right in front of Edd's walkway to his house. "Sniff, and you shall find their glory."

While Ed matured a lot, he kept hold of his goofiness and such because he knew that despite what Eddy said, it amused both Edd and himself. Ed liked making his friends happy or smile, he hated it when they were sad.

It made him sad.

Eddy raised an eyebrow and sniffed the air. His eyes shot up with surprise, for in the air there was the scent of waffles. Edd's waffles.

"What the..? C'mon lumpy, we're going in." The shorter boy pulled the taller ginger by the arm and marched up to Edd's house. Who on earth would he be cooking for if it wasn't himself of Ed? Who could be more important then his two best friends?

His question was answered when he knocked on the door a few times, only to have it answered by a red haired beauty. He dropped his hold on Ed, as he began to drool over this girl with bright hazel eyes and cherry red hair.

She gave him a quizzical look before looking at the other ginger. "Umm, are you alright?" She had an accent… Asian it seemed. It wasn't that noticeable, but Eddy had heard it before so that's how he could tell.

"Hey there-" Eddy started, composing himself only for him to be shushed by the beauty.

She was grinning at him, but there was this twinkle in her eye that was dangerous. "Shush. Your name is Eddy and you're a womanizer, right?" The only way he could reply was to blink rapidly. "Well, my name is Sumiko Takara, I come from Japan and I'm Ed-Double D's friend who will be staying with him for awhile."

It all came rushing back to Eddy and he suddenly found this beauty less attractive. Maybe it was because she was friends with Edd and he was so strange, well, to them was still sitting on the porch, watching Sumiko curiously. "Sumiko? That's a pretty name!" He said happily, a childish smile making its way onto his face. Sumiko grinned at him before holding out her hand to help him up. "Why thank you." Her smile was also a little childish, but Edd could see the small red on her cheeks. She openly gawked at how tall Ed was before commenting on this. The two shared a few sentences on this before both of their eyes opened wide…"WAFFLES!" They shouted in unison, turning towards Edd with a look in their eyes."Yeah, sockhead, I'd feed them if I were you." Eddy commented, staying out of their line of grabbed Edd by the arm and started dragging him into the kitchen. "I want those waffles dammit!"

"L-Langua-"

"Oh put a sock in it!"

Eddy laughed at her retort as he followed the pair, Ed following even more closely then he.

**Oo**

Sumiko was smiling brightly and happily, havening finished her fourth waffle. Edd had one waffle and a half (Sumiko finished off the other half) Eddy only had two, and Ed was currently working on his third.

The two redheads were currently talking about said waffles. "Aren't they delicious? I'd have more but I don't want to eat them all." Sumiko giggled, also patting her stomach. "Besides, I can't let this thing grow too big now."

Ed raised an eyebrow at her patting her slim stomach, where a healthy amount of fat was visible. "I don't see anything wrong, you don't look fat to me…" Eddy cringed at the word 'fat' due his knowledge of women reacting to that word.

"EH?" Sumiko's eyes bulged out. "I have a few extra pounds I need to lose, but otherwise thanks dude. Nice to know I'm not fat." She giggled happily.

"Really?" Ed asked, smiling at her.

She nodded and, unknown to Ed and Eddy, blushed a tiny bit. Edd could only tell because he had known her for such a long time.

"Anyways, what should we do today?" Eddy finally asked. He knew Sumiko was here and all on a visit, but he was honestly hoping she wasn't going to steal Edd away from them. Isn't that what usually happened? That friend from a long time ago comes and then tries to steal their friend away from everyone else? What if Sumiko was like this.

"Dude, we should go into the woods."

"NO!" All three males shouted in unison, purely out of fright.

"What the heck?" Sumiko raised an eyebrow, sipping some orange juice. That's when something clicked in her mind. She grinned oh so mischievously before gaining an understanding and innocent look.

"Oh that's right…" She said softly, biting her thumbnail. "Those Kankers live there. Sorry 'bout bringing that up…" All three looked at her and any suspiscion Edd had of Sumiko was forgotten completely as she looked up at them with big hazel eyes. "I'm sorry, will you forgive me?" All three were lying on the floor.

"So… cute…" They muttered.

"Kekeke~" Sumiko giggled evilly, her plan hidden from Edd once again.

* * *

**A/N; Oh dear heavens I'm sorry guys. I dunno why, but ALLLL summer I felt far too lazy to type a single word for this chapter. And even more, I'm sorry it is so short! ;( School is here again, so I suspect I might actually do some writing. **

**During the summer I got grounded for a bit from both my laptop and phone. But that should mean nothing. It's merely because I kept getting newer and newer ideas for this damn chapter and well... it took me this long to finally get it done. This is crappy and short I know, I PROMISE I'll get the next chapter up sooner (FAR sooner) and then I'll be back to making chapters that are like 4,000words each. I promise. **

**Also, I'm thinking of transferring to a different school. I merely want to be gone from all this bullying so yeah. If I do transfer, it'll be to Catholic most likely. I wouldn't really mind that all too much. Nothing is really keeping me at this school. I mean, today (8/31/12) was the first day I've had a break down in a LONG time... isn't that sad?**

**I may be weak but who cares, right?**

**Anyways, I promise I'll get more chapters in and stuff. Also, on my account, Steve-the-Potato on dA I might (MIGHT) start posting some more (I have SOME) fan art of EEnE. **

**But seriously guys who actually sent me messages telling me to continue (thanks guys! You're the best! :D) and others who commented (You deserve a hug!) and others who plainly added this to your watch (Thanks!) I'm incredibly sorry! I don't know why that I didn't do this during the summer AT ALL but instead waited until the... 8th day of school, but I promise to continue writing this again!**

**Potatoes for everyone!**


	4. Lost Sumiko Means New Friends?

Sumiko was walking behind the three Eds, listening to them chat about some schemes that had done in the past and homework. Eddy was enjoyable complaining about work as well, and Edd would just scold him with a beaming face.

It was nice listening to Edd again, and to know that he finally crawled out of his shy shell. While he had lived in Japan, he was very shy and rarely talked to those he didn't know to well. It wasn't uncommon for Sumiko to be dragging him some place with lots of people while he tried using school as an excuse.

Now here he was, smiling and laughing with these two boys around his age with similar names as him. She smiled at the thought and, out of habit, pushed some hair behind her right ear.

Looking around she noted that most of the houses were unique but at the same time plain. None were alike building wise but they looked the same as many other houses the foreigner had seen. They were neat and not to dirty or crumbling. Their lawns were in decent shape as well, with green grass cut exactly the same but not the same as another's lawn. How odd… where Sumiko lived there wasn't too much grass near the houses because she lived in a city. The parks, as she recalled, had medium length grass that was a deep green.

Sumiko suddenly paused, a confused look on her face…

'What the hell am I thinking about _grass_ for?' She thought with a frown before looking ahead to the others in front of her. Only then she noticed she had been in la-la land for some time…

And the Eds were no longer laughing and chatting amongst themselves in front of her.

"Damn it…" She muttered in Japanese, sticking her hands in her pockets. Sumiko sighed before walking ahead, decided to explore some more before heading back to Edd's house. It was at the end of the cul-de-sac, so she still wanted to see the other houses and hopefully the other people.

The wind was cool but not cold enough for a crispy feeling, and the sun was still glaring down on the girl. For a moment this weather made her think of her home. It was always hot it seemed, and Sumiko hated the heat.

Again, she wasn't paying any attention and bumped in a girl around her age with blonde hair. "Hey dude watch it." Both growl at the same time. Sumiko was more polite then that, but it was just instinct for her to say something like that. However, she didn't apologize just for the sake shock of that.

"Oh-" The other blinked, now obviously checking Sumiko to see if she was a threat or if she was someone she knew. "Are you new here?" Her brows furrowed slightly and she took a more relaxed pose. "I've never seen you around before, you a relative visiting or something?"

"Oh uh sort of." Sumiko answered, putting her hands in her pockets. Nervous habit. "I'm a family friend of Ed-Double D," she was still getting use to the fact that there were 3 'Edwards'. "And I'll be staying with him for who knows how long. My name's Sumiko, I'm from Japan."

The blonde smiled warmly at the foreigner. "My name's Nazz, and that's pretty cool." She started walking with an air that invited Sumiko to join her. So the slightly nervous girl did.

"So you're staying with Double D, huh?" The blonde asked curiously, still smiling warmly.

Sumiko smiled back, yet Nazz could tell it was a little nervous. "Yeah, I've known the guy since I could remember. Our families have always been business partners and pretty close."

She was getting a little less nervous, that much the blonde could see. Each word seemed to boost her confidence. "So you've actually met his parents? They never really show up around here."

The redhead shrugged and for one second frowned sadly. However, it disappeared so quickly Nazz had doubts that she had even seen it. "Both our parents are world business traders, so they travel a lot. Seeing that, we even share the same manor back in Japan where Double D and I grew up together."

"Do you like Double D at all?" Nazz asked, cringing afterwards. She still had a crush on the hat-wearing boy.

Sumiko actually smirked at her and threw a quick side glance. "No, he's more like a brother I would say… But I still tease him plenty in front of girls who do like him." That smirk grew and Nazz hated the knowing look that filled the other's hazel eyes. "Lemme guess, you do like him."

"Don't tell him please." The blonde quickly pleaded which lead to Sumiko laughing.

"No worries, I won't."

"Promise?"

"Promise." That smile Sumiko gave Nazz was full of confidence, truth, and warmth.

The two ended up sitting on Nazz's steps and just talking about anything that came to mind. Neither noticed to tall teens with well toned arms and curious looks walking up to them.

One had red hair and the other with blue hair and darker skin. Both were sweating and wore noting more than shorts and their shoes. "Hey Nazz, whose this?" The ginger asked, watching as the redheaded girl jumped with surprise.

"Rolf has never seen this beauty before." The boy with darker skin, presumably Rolf, inspected the girl who was cowering next to Nazz with a faint red blush.

Nazz laughed a little bit. "She's Sumiko, from Japan, and is staying with Double D because she's a family friend of his."

"Ah, so Rolf is not the only one new to America!" The towering boy smiled triumphantly. "Well Welcome!"

Sumiko was smiling a little but once again looked incredibly nervous and scared. "Staying with the dork huh?" The ginger next to Nazz and her hummed, ignoring Rolf and his ramblings on his homeland.

"Oh uh yeah…"

Kevin thought her nervous look was a little cute and smirked. "My name's Kevin, nice to meet you."

"Kevin?" Sumiko stood straight and frowned as though she remembered something. All three watched her curiously. "You mean Kevin Tile?"

"Uh…Yeah?" Kevin didn't know whether or not to be nervous or happy at the fact she knew his name.

He yelped and was grabbing his now throbbing arm. "WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!" He roared in Sumiko's face, the girl staying calm and frowning.

She checked her nails out calmly and answered, "That's for picking on Double D all those years, I promised I'd punch you way back when. I probably would have forgotten but I guess I didn't." Then she was smiling at him. "Sorry, but I like to keep my promises if I remember them. You asked for it by picking on Double D all those years."

Sumiko then shrugged before holding out a hand. "Let's just say neither of those things never happened, k? 'Cause I promised to beat you up, not just punch you."

The ginger looked at her hand and smiling face before deciding that would be a wise decision. "Sure thing Sumiko." Her name was strange, but even stranger for him to say. He repeated it a few more times quietly because it was just so weird on his tongue.

"Alright then, by the way. Have any of you seen the three terrible monsters I call the Eds?" Sumiko asked while looking around for the three. Nazz tired to cover up a giggle while Kevin openly snickered. Rolf clamped the girl's back rather hard as she stumbled a little.

He was smile broadly at the fellow foreign person. "Well Sumiko, Rolf has not seen them but they might be at his farm."

That took Sumiko's attention. "Farm? You have one?" She seemed really excited. "I've never seen one before, can I go to it?" Her eyes were really big and pleading, and while Rolf was going to say yes, he knew he could have never said no.

"Wait." Kevin seemed stunned. "You've never… been to a farm?"

Sumiko shook her head. "Nope. Lived in a bustling and beautiful city all my life. All we have there are tons of parks and a beach. No farms."

"You lived by a beach?" Nazz seemed thrilled by the idea.

"I did happen to live on an island…"

They ended up talking about the places they lived, were living at, and where they all wanted to live. It was a fun conversation, and the three faintly wondered how Edd and her had gotten along. They seemed so different.

When they arrived at the farm the first thing to happen was Sumiko being trapped under Wilfred. He was sniffing this unknown scent eagerly, wanting to clarify just who it was. "WILFRED! SUMIKO IS NOT FOR SNIFFING! OFF HER AT ONCE!" Rolf demanded, prying the pig off the scared girl. Nazz was giggling but was trying to be a little sympathetic. She elbowed Kevin who was laughing at the girl's misfortune.

"Uh yeah, I think I'm good." Sumiko mumbled, backing up slightly in hopes of never being trampled again by a pig.

"Rolf, I'm pretty sure you just scarred her for life." Kevin snickered, not noticing the small glare directed his way by Sumiko.

She was going to say something when they all heard a young female voice screaming. "ED!"

"Uh?" Nazz took her wrist and pulled her towards the scene, which was taking place in the middle of the cul-de-sac. The trio had turned up and Ed and Eddy were being yelled at by a little girl who resembled the older ginger greatly. Edd was on the sidelines helping a crying blonde boy who had curly blonde hair that was very similar to his pale skin.

"I'm sorry baby sister! I was looking for someone, and didn't see you." Ed cried in defense as Sarah began yelling more things at him.

Eddy looked incredibly annoyed at the girl and glared openly at her. "He's telling the truth, some things happen by accident you know."

"Oh shut up Eddy!" The girl growled, and both began to yell at each other.

However, silence seemed to fill the air with Sumiko's small comment that everyone had somehow heard.

"They look like an arguing married couple."

Two pairs of glaring eyes fixed on the unflinching girl, Sumiko Takara.

* * *

**Damn, it has been awhile since I've actually tried to write this. I guess it's probably because I'm working on how I want everyone to feel about Sumiko-chan, but I'm finally getting to work on that. I like the idea of Rolf and her getting along pretty well (which I will go deeper on their relationship later in the story) and Kevin and Nazz getting along with her from the start. Why? Because of her outright-ness and how she is pretty nice and not a liar, not too dumb, not too hot headed, not too smart or clean, and stuff that the Eds had/have. Yes, Eddy is still pretty annoying in their opinions**.

**I was honestly going to have Sarah and Sumiko be friends right from the start, but as you can obviously tell, that isn't going to happen. **

**As for the whole it's been awhile thing... well I will say I've just been too damn lazy. I'm not using school as an excuse because while yes it is pretty difficult at the moment, I could get my homework done in a timely fashion where I would still have plenty of time to work on this. So yuss, I've merely been a lazy potato. **

**Thanks for those reviews guys, and sorry for this short chapter again! Once I get past this stage of the story I promise they will get better! And seriously, after reading a review from someone I finally got my lazy bum up and began working on this. **

**Alright then, I'll update much sooner this time guys, in less then two weeks!**

**Cya then!**


End file.
